Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 127
Tricking The Trickster, known as Fierce Fight! Destiny Riding On Black Feathers in Japan, is the 127th episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::It's [[Crow VS Brodor. Pitted against Brodor, who summons "Loki, Lord of the Aesir", gathering two Gods onto the field, Crow has no monsters on his field and he has only 50 Life Points remaining. Moreover, the effects of Trap and Spell Cards are of no use against the Gods. In such an overwhelmingly disadvantageous situation, Crow fights to the last of his power. If Brodor draws a Speed Spell on his next turn, the match will become a hopeless scenario from which defeat is inescapable. How can Crow come out from under this against the attack of the Gods!?.]] Featured Duels :...continued from previous episode. Crow's turn (Crow's SPC : 8; Brodor's SPC : 12) *Activates the effect of "Speed World 2", removing 7 Speed Counters to draw 1 card (Crow's SPC : 8 > 1). *Sets 2 cards and ends his turn. Brodor's turn (Crow's SPC : 2; Brodor's SPC : 12) Activates the effect of "Speed World 2", removing 10 Speed Counters to destroy 1 of Crow's Set cards (Brave's SPC : 12 > 2). *Attacks Crow directly with "Loki, Lord of the Aesir", but Crow activates "Black Wing" in an attempt to negate the attack by Removing from Play a Blackwing monster from his Graveyard. *Brodor counters with "Loki, Lord of the Aesir's" effect, destroying "Black Wing" but Crow anticipated this and activates the effect of "Blackwing - Calm the Shimmer" in his Graveyard. By removing it from play, since Crow doesn't have any monsters on his Field, he selects Black-Winged Dragon in his Graveyard and Special Summons it until the end of the Battle Phase. *Brodor continues his attack to claim victory, but Crow activates the effect of his second "Black Wings". By removing from play 2 "Black Wing" in his Graveyard, he can destroy a Synchro Monster on Brodor's field and inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. Crow chooses to destroy Loki and inflict 3300 points of damage to Brodor, but Brodor activates "Solemn Fetter - Dromi". *When the opponent activates a card effect that removes 1 of his/her monsters from the field or Graveyard, he can inflict damage equal to the difference between "Black-Winged Dragon" and "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" (Note: He was supposed to say that the difference between Calm the Shimmer and Loki's attack points are 2700. Black-Winged Dragon does not have an effect that removes itself from the Field or Graveyard). *(Crow: 50 > 0). (Brodor: 2950 > 0) *The rules for the WRGP take effect, declaring the End Phase. Brodor activates "Loki, Lord of the Aesir's" effect, reviving itself. Halldor VS. Yusei Yusei's turn (Yusei's SPC : 3; Halldor's SPC : 3) *Normal Summons "Cosmic Compass" in Defense Position, activating its effect to Special Summon 1 Pendulum Token for each monster Halldor controls; He now controls 3 monsters. *Sets 2 cards and ends his turn. Halldor's turn (Yusei's SPC : 4; Halldor's SPC : 4) *Halldor conducts his normal draw, but Yusei activates "Monster Chain", which negates a number of Battle Phases equal to the number of monsters Yusei controls. *Normal Summons "Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant", activating its effect, sending 2 Trap Cards from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 2 "Einherjar Tokens". *Tunes his tokens with "Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant" to Synchro Summon "Odin, Father of the Aesir". :Continued next episode... Mistakes * When Brodor said that the differences between Black-Winged Dragon's and Loki, Lord of the Aesir's attack points is 500, Crow loses 500 Life Points. He was supposed to say that the difference between Loki and Calm The Shimmer's attack points is 2700. Therefore, Crow would lose 2700 Life Points.